


The Secret of the Pizzeria

by exiledOptimism



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Anxiety, Descriptions of murder later, Jeremy with anxiety, Mike got fired, Mike is a rock for Jeremy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exiledOptimism/pseuds/exiledOptimism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike Schmidt just lost his job and a stranger by the name of Jeremy Fitzgerald approaches him with something that had plagued his mind about the pizzeria. Jeremy mentions a company secret and despite the terrified exterior, he's surprisingly confident in his information. Jeremy, though, does seem to have a problem. He's stuttering and stammering and he just doesn't seem okay. Mike thinks it's because of the trauma from working at Freddy's, but could he be wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fired

Mike Schmidt lumbered out of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria with a yawn. After a week, he'd lost his job as the nighttime security guard and what could he say? He was glad that it was over. 

He wondered about the guy who left him recordings, if he was okay. Probably. 

Mike was a man with light blue eyes and soft red hair that brushed nicely over his forehead. Of course, with rent due and him being out of a job, he was rather panicked though.   
The redhead was walking the mile walk home up until he walked into a man a bit taller. He was blonde with scared brown eyes and pale skin. "'Scuse me," Mike mumbled. He was barely a block away from the pizzeria and this stranger was out at such an early time. The man was about Mike's age, a bit older maybe. 

"N-no, pardon me! You must be the security guard at Freddy's! I-I worked in an earlier location, it's a very poor career choice." The blonde was looking at the purple uniform that graced Mike's body. 

"I know, I just got fired. I'm Mike, Mike Schmidt. The sucker the just got released from Hell. And you are?"

"Jeremy! Jeremy Fitzgerald! It's, uh, it's great to meet you, Mike! Or, you know. It's great to know that I'm not the only one keeping the secret for Fazbear Industries."

"What?" Mike had a secret to keep for the company? Gosh. 

"About the murders. It's awfully early and you must be beat, Mike. Let's, uh. Let's go get coffee and head back to mine to talk this through," Jeremy suggested with a grin. 

"Alright, Jeremy. Let's go."


	2. A Golden Bear Suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike listens to Jeremy. The guy knows a lot about the pizzeria, but the talk is stressing him out.

Mike followed Jeremy home, listening to the smaller blonde talk. Okay, maybe thinking about sleep while he was at it. Jeremy rattled on about the history of the pizzeria and talked about a few different chains. He mentioned a family diner in which a child was killed, Fredbear's or something. Jeremy mentioned only two animatronics being present there, an older model of Bonnie and of Freddy. The Freddy was still around, Bonnie was... he didn't know where. 

Mike had seen the golden Freddy. That thing was definitely not kid friendly. "Jeremy," he interrupted, "that Freddy was in the pizzeria. A golden bear suit thing, no endoskeleton. Pretty eerie thing."

"He's... He's in that pizzeria? Mike, that thing is dangerous! Did you, uh, tell the manager?" Jeremy stopped walking to look back at Mike, who shook his head. The ex guard didn't see a need to. The manager knew that the things were dangerous. That they could hurt the kids. He wondered what happened with Foxy, but assumed that a kid was hurt. That wouldn't have surprised him. 

"Are we almost there?"

"Please don't change the subject! But yeah, y-yeah, we are. I live down this street."

"Jeremy, I don't wanna talk about Freddy's. I'm exhausted, I just got fired. I can't pay my rent until I find another job, maybe not so..."

"Underpaid? Dangerous? Terrifying?"

"Yeah. Thanks, man."

The redhead followed his companion into a small house, lacking an upstairs. The outer walls were a gentle green and Mike couldn't say that it was unpleasant. Upon entering, the kitchen and living room conjoined as an entry room. The floor was a hard wood, a light color. Jeremy slipped his shoes off, and Mike followed his lead. 

"I, uh, promised coffee?"

"That's okay. I need some sleep eventually though."

"Understandably so! You sit down and I'll make coffee!"

"... Aye aye, Captain Jeremy."


	3. Oh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike wasn't sure why he agreed to this, or when he fell asleep. He won't bid Jeremy farewell either way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forever later, here it is. It's short, but it's something. The next chapter will probably be mostly dialogue.

Mike seated himself on the sofa inside the apartment. It was a quaint little place, sure. The sound of Jeremy moving about was...

 

... Comforting. Being outside of the pizzeria, understanding that he wasn't the first to suffer like that, it was all comforting. He'd find a new job, another night shift, away from animatronics and bears. Maybe a warehouse, loading semi trucks.

 

Mike didn't know when he nodded off. His most recent recollection would be the sounds of Jeremy shuffling around. He didn't remember curling up on the couch, much less having a blanket. It took more than a moment to recall that he was still at Jeremy's home.

Oh.

He couldn't help but close his eyes. Damn classes. He could skip for a day, right? He needed the rest. 

 

Sounds of quiet humming and footsteps caused him to open his eyes again. Jeremy entered the room, moving right along. The guy was probably getting ready for work or class. 

 

Then and there, it was decided. He'd simply leave his number for Jeremy and slip off. It would avoid a lengthy goodbye and satisfy his conscience. 

* * *

As soon as the blond left, Mike was up and searching for paper. A whiteboard on the fridge was deemed enough. He scribbled down his name, number, and a shitty excuse. He had to feed his dog. 

There.

Good enough.

Mike rushed out, careful to lock the door behind him.

 

He had job searching to do.

 


End file.
